


Drowning in My Own Sorrows

by meryuukan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9919685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meryuukan/pseuds/meryuukan
Summary: Everyday Mikoto attempts to contact his son after the fateful event in Nohr. AU where she still lives after the sudden attack in Hoshido and things got wrong quickly after her son decided to side with Nohr. Mild spoilers for Revelations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of the 'what-ifs' I wrote after playing almost all three routes (still need to finish Birthright and Conquest lategame) and consume all the salts here and there across the fandom. 
> 
> Edit : I fixed several inconsistencies (wait until I typo'd at something else) from my friend's suggestion.

"My dear Kamui, how are you today?"  
  
Fingers ghosting over the smooth surface of the crystal, as if she was stroking his snow white hair.  
"I missed you so much. Mother's waiting for you here, in your homeland."  
  
She remembered how he was very disheveled after his sword training with Ryoma. Silk clothes stained with dirt and bruises everywhere. She grabbed a healing salve and quickly patched him up.  
  
"Kamui... you can't hear me can't you?"  
  
A single letter from a messenger turned her world upside down. Her husband has passed away and Kamui was taken away to Nohr, leaving a crying twelve year old Ryoma on the journey back to Hoshido. Tears ran immediately from her pale face and she wept all night until the tears were none left.  
  
"Ah... at least Mother loves you... until the end."  
  
The glow of the crystal orb she held so dearly is now dissapeared, leaving Mikoto yet another fruitless day in contacting her long lost son far away in Nohr. Travelling there herself would be impossible, as the fastest route took over 3 months, and she was immediately put into duty as the new empress of Hoshido when her husband, Sumeragi was suddenly assasinated back while he was in Nohr for settling the further tension between two nations. And now, after Empress Mikoto have started to reign in Hoshido, she barely had time to even plan a voyage herself, leaving her no choice but to hopefuly contact her son using the Great Diviner's Orb, a generous gift from her bubbly retainer Orochi.  
  
She wasn't sure how this ended up to be her long term habit, as she immediately lost interest to Hoshidan embroidery and archery since Sumeragi's death and Kamui's dissapearance.

* * *

 

She couldn't keep her composure.  
She tensed upon hearing the news, Kamui... no, Corrin, was defecting to the enemy nation, to Kingdom of Nohr.  
  
"Why...?"  
"After all this years I've called to him every single day..."  
"Why must he betray his own homeland?"  
  
But of course, to keep her image of  'kind and peaceful ruler' she carefuly set up for years, she managed to keep most on her crumbling mind and sanity.

* * *

 

That was it. She had enough.  
She was found dissapeared that night. Reina was first to notice as she was about to deliver chamomile tea to Mikoto's chambers. Upon arriving at the Shirasagi's forest clearing, she ran into the nearest lake, diving into the cold, tranquil lake, hoping to escape from all of her burdens by becoming... one of them.


End file.
